


Not Fair

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Please Like Me (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mental health isn´t fair, Arnold thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Prompt Hour 3: Fair

It´s not fair. Mental health is not fair. When you don´t have it, it´s not fair. When all you have is mental problems, it´s not fair.

Arnold lies in bed, unable to shut off his brain about the unfairness of it all. He´s had a breakdown, sort of, again. Why can´t he be normal for once? 

The door opens. The blanket lifts. There´s Josh and his screwed up, normal, unbothered self, curling up to him. Sure, Josh has problems, but does he lie in bed hiding from it all?

Oh. 

Arnold feels Josh´s body searching for him. They lie together.


End file.
